My Lucky Item
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: In which Midorima was convinced that he no longer needed any lucky item, as long as he had his lover... Or maybe not...maybe he do need them.


One winter, Seirin basketball team went to a sparring tournament between Shuutoku and their neighbouring school. They sat on the audience sitting and were ready to watch how much their opponent had grown. Well, not everyone exactly.

"Haaaahhhhh, why do we need to go and see them?" Kagami yawned without even bothering to cover his mouth. His head was suddenly smacked hard from the back.

"Ow! What the-"

"Listen Bakagami, we came to see how much they had improve, focus, or else."

Kagami was about to sound his protest but a sudden jab from his left side stopped him. "Calm down Kagami-kun."

"K-Kuro-" Kagami sat on his seat while clutching his ribcage. Who knew a boy much smaller than him could have hurt him so much.

"You guys, sit down properly! Shut up and watch already!"

Everyone sat down upon hearing the captain's voice. Kiyoshi started calming his friend down but Izuki made it worse by making another one of his ridiculous pun.

"Hmm? What is it Mitobe?"

Koganei turned to his silent friend when he felt the latter nudging him. Mitobe then pointed his finger to the shuutoku team.

"Hmmm? Ohhhh!"

"What is it now Koganei? I told you guys to shut up!" Hyuuga snapped at his friend but again was calmed by Kiyoshi. Koganei turned to Mitobe and nodded a few times.

"Mitobe said that," Koganei than pointed to a certain green head on the Shuutoku bench. "Midorima didn't have his lucky item today."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"What's wrong with the audience today?" Takao scratched his head and took a glance at the audience sit. "Ahh, Seirin huh? Never know that they would be interested with us."

"Hn." Midorima pushed his glasses up and glared at the seat where all the Seirin members were seated. "That's why I hate stupid people."

The Shuutoku team got up from their bench when the whistle sounded and ready themselves for the play.

"Naa, Shin-chan, you're sure you're okay without your lucky item?"

The whistle sounded one more time and the player started chasing the ball, each were determined to win. Then, Takao got the ball and passed it to Midorima. Everyone stopped and waited for him to make his famous three pointers shoot.

* * *

With an obvious win of 78-23, Shuutoku was declared as the winner. They started to line up for a friendly handshake. After everything was over, the Seirin team decided to go back home.

"Ah, that was a pretty good game." Riko hummed as she packed her things up at the bench. "Everyone, get ready to go home. I'm having a special practice menu for you guys!"

Obvious whining sounds came from the rest of the group, while the seniors looked as pale as ever, except for Kiyoshi who just simply smiled as if it was nothing.

"Haa, I'm so tired, let's go home already," Kagami yawned again. Even though he liked basketball, but his coach sure knew how to drive people over their limit. He then turned to Kuroko. "Hey, Kuroko- wha, He's gone again!"

Everyone turned to Kagami upon hearing the red head voice.

"Doesn't this always happen already?"

"Maybe he went to the toilet?"

"Maybe he'll find Nigou number two!"

"Stop with your stupid pun Izuki! Anyway, go and look for him already, we have got to go home!"

Everyone started scrambling around searching for the invisible boy. And everyone cursed silently for the fact that, well, he was invisible.

"Hmm? What is it Mitobe?"

Koganei turned up from under the bench. "Kuroko wouldn't be down here? Well, you never know." Mitobe then pointed down at the basketball court in which Koganei turned his head to.

"What is it? Uh-Oh, I see Kuroko!"

* * *

The Shuutoku member kept their eyes on the figure walking up to them. The figure though remained calm even when he heard his teammates shouting for his name from the audience sit. He stopped in front of one of the member.

"Congratulation, Midorima-kun." Kuroko leaned in to Midorima for a peck at his cheek. The fact that Midorima was sitting on the bench made it easier for him to give the green head his present. Kuroko took a step back and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Midorima pushed his glasses upward, managing to cover his blush with his hand.

"Aww, Shin-chan is shy, you tsundere guy~" Takao managed to provoke him but was then dragged away by the seniors who could no longer bear to see their junior's love scene. Seeing that Midorima had calmed down, Kuroko brought out a green box and handed it to Midorima.

"I made this for you. I hope you like it."

For the rarest time, Midorima smiled and took the green bento. "Thanks Kuroko, I'll eat it later."

Kuroko leaned in again, but this time, he landed on his lover's lips.

For a very brief but sweet kiss.

* * *

For a very good reason, Kuroko avoided his teammates. It wasn't a surprise that when he turned around, he saw his frozen teammates, too shocked to say anything. Well, except for Kiyoshi who merely gave him a smile and a thumb up to him. After politely bowing to them, he took Midorima's hand and walked out from the gym.

"It sure is cold now." Kuroko breathed out to his hand to warm them. "I bet it will snow any time now."

"Yeah."

Theirs steps were synchronize. Though, Midorima had to made his steps smaller to allow his lover to pick up with his pace. He didn't mind it at all and was quite happy with the latter's company.

"Oh yeah," Kuroko stopped his step and took something out from his bag. "Here."

Midorima stared at the green and black muffler. "What is this?"

Kuroko tilted his head and smiled. "It's your lucky item for today right?"

Midorima stared at the muffler for a while and shook his head. "I don't need them." Midorima turned his head to the road. "I only need you as my lucky item."

Kuroko could see the obvious blush on his lover and couldn't help but to smile. He then put his arm around Midorima's left hand, twining their fingers together. And yes, he could see the increasing blush his lover had.

"Thank you Midorima-kun."

And they walked on to somewhere they could be alone to eat the bento Kuroko had made. The fact that Kuroko had finished a dozen eggs for the bento will be known by Midorima later.

* * *

_Splash!_

Kuroko stared up at Midorima. Midorima simply wiped the water of his face. "It's okay. I'm fine."

_Doink!_

"Ah, sorry oni-chan. Could you give my ball back?"

Kuroko wanted to say something but Midorima simply raised his hand to stop him, his other hand holding on where his head was hit. "It was nothing." And Midorima handed the ball back to the kid, with his three pointer shoot of course.

_Slash!_

Midorima and Kuroko stared at the red scissor stuck deep on the wall beside them.

"Maybe you should take this."

"Y-yeah, maybe I should." With a shaky hand, Midorima took the muffler and wore it.

Who knows, they might made it alive going home. Well, at least Kuroko will.

Four more figures following them at the back had promised Midorima a really painful death.

* * *

Yay to Tsundere megane! XD

Hope you guys like it~ :)

Forgive my poor grammar and writing...

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, I'd died of blood loss while drawing more yaoi of them...


End file.
